


I Love You

by multiplefandomfan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Steve Needs a Hug, Stream of Consciousness, Tony Needs a Hug, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiplefandomfan/pseuds/multiplefandomfan
Summary: Prompt:ii. Steve or Tony gets kidnapped and tortured, the other person finds him. Established relationship, caring after aftermath of torture (PTSD, nightmares, shaking?)I think I hit some of this?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [athletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> ii. Steve or Tony gets kidnapped and tortured, the other person finds him. Established relationship, caring after aftermath of torture (PTSD, nightmares, shaking?)  
> 

He never woke up screaming. 

Nor gasping, not the way he used to. 

His hands didn’t tremble, vibrate with frenetic energy with nowhere to escape. 

Nor did he look around frantically, hunting for somewhere to hide or something that only he could see.

His dark hair wouldn’t be darkened in sweat, nor his skin damp from the same liquid.

He wouldn’t wake up swinging either.

That was what Steve found hardest.

He wanted Tony so, so much to wake up swinging.

That would mean that he was willing to fight. To strike a blow at whatever hurt him in his dreams. 

It was near impossible, these days, to tell whether Tony slept well or badly. Whether his lover would wake up craving or fearing his touch. 

The nights when Tony did sleep badly? Then he would be so, so still. Steve could watch him for hours and barely watch his chest move with breath. On occasion Steve would even rest his hand above his mouth, just to feel the warmth leave with each soft exhalation. 

No one really knew what had happened to Tony in those months that he was missing. Well, Tony did, obviously. But he wasn’t telling anyone. 

Oh they could guess. Tony had had to be on stool softeners for a while. That was a pretty sure indicator. And the way he responded to figures of a certain stature… it broke Steve’s battered heart all the more. He’d…freeze, other than the lightest of tremble in his hands. Just stand there so quiet as though he could pretend to be invisible. 

He’d freeze until whatever wave of terror passed him by, and then he’d just crumple in on himself, sometimes curling into the nearest Avenger, sometimes just curving his limbs until they were as sheltered by the false safety of his torso as they could be.

It was no difficulty to make himself stand as tall and strong as possible whenever Tony did that. He would use his whole body as a shield if that was what his love needed to feel safe. He knew the others did the same, even Nat managed to make her somewhat petite frame large enough for Tony to hide himself inside. She’d lay one hand on his spine and rub up and down softly until the minute shudders would fade away.

And they all did it silently.

No one brought it up. And Steve could not love them more for it. Tony was so evidently ashamed by his actions; it was evident in the ducking of his eyes, in the way his lip fled into mouth and was nibbled on until blood dripped down it grotesquely. Steve always tried to kiss him before that happened, tried to give him something else to focus on other than his shame.

“I love you,”

He’d say it. Sing it. Shout it from the roof tops. Tell every last woman, man, child, pet, tree, flower… tell them all how much he loved Tony Stark if it brought a smile to the man’s face.

And some days it did. 

Some days the words would bring that spark, that curve of the lip, the man’s soft lips would utter the same precious words back at him and Steve’s heart would sing with sheer joy and light.

Some days the words would make those honey-brown orbs crinkle with sadness, or worse, tears. “You shouldn’t…” those sinful lips would whisper brokenly. 

“It’s my choice,” Steve would whisper back, time after time. “I choose to love you.” And Tony’s eyes would water anew, disbelief in every iota of his being. 

“I love you.”

As time would pass, things would improve. Communication, as so often, was the key.

Steve found the best way for his love to sleep? Was to hold him. Tightly. Tightly enough to leave marks.

And Steve loved seeing those marks on his lover’s body. 

They begun to experiment with whisper-soft ropes, tying Tony’s willing frame into positions that he could hold steady in for hours on end without worrying over a movement. Tony didn’t need to focus on holding himself still, the ropes could do it for him. Tony could let his thoughts just…drift. Settle. He didn’t need to feel that fear of movement catching anyone’s nefarious attention. 

Steve? He loved knowing that Tony was safe. Safe where only he could reach him. They would spend hours together with the soft material, manipulating Tony. Hanging him from hooks so that he would be suspended in midair. Then Steve could run his hands over the naked flesh splayed out before him, gently rustle at the soft downy hair. And Tony would smile this sweet, sweet smile. Guileless. Loving.   
“I love you, Sir.”


End file.
